


Hungry tiger

by MandoDiao



Series: Цикл "Вознесение" [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Mystical story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Три года спустя мир катится в тартарары, а Уилл находит помощь там, где не ждал. Продолжение к Tertia Umbra Samoni





	Hungry tiger

Первые случаи одержимости скорее всего скрывались правительством, так что об истории Джорджии Медхен он узнал вместе со всеми из газет и новостей. Обычно Уилл умудрялся пропускать мимо ушей абсолютно все, что было связано со слухами, но после похорон не знал, чем себя занять по вечерам, и включал радио на кухне просто для фона. 

Он и Эбигейл потратили три дня, отмывая кухню, коридор и крыльцо от крови и кусочков мозгов. С тряпками, отбеливателем и хлорным раствором Уиллу пришлось лезть на стремянке даже к потолку, чтобы оттереть самые мелкие брызги. 

Похороны пришлось отложить из-за местной прессы, кроме того, три тела обошлись им в круглую сумму. У Уилла ничего не было за душой, и Эбигейл настояла на том, чтобы покрыть расходы из родительских сбережений. Теперь-то она могла распоряжаться ими полностью. Как и домом, и Уилл предполагал, что, стоит ей получить официальные права на недвижимость, она пустит родное гнездо с молотка к чертовой матери. Помочь ей с уборкой - все, что он мог.

Из-за облавы журналистов под домом они никуда не выходили, еду заказывали через сайт, оставляя деньги в конверте, чтобы не сталкиваться даже с доставщиком пиццы. Они не включали телевизор, не просматривали новости в интернете. Только старенькое радио связывало их с миром, и только потому они услышали, что произошло в Дуглас Колледже. В конце концов, радиоволна была именно от их корпуса.

В другое время Уилл не обратил бы на передачу внимания, но сейчас, пока бесконечное “почему это произошло именно с нами” все еще стучало в голове, чужое горе привлекло его внимание. Так, наверное, переживший ураган судорожно следит за прогнозом погоды и всматривается в небо и плывущие облака. 

\- ...Я бы хотела сказать, что знаю, что произошло, но это не так, ребят. Мы все видели Джо, слышали ее передачу на нашем радио. Ну скажите, кто подумает, что она может убить Кетти, а затем перерезать себе горло? Ну вот кто? Я - нет. Саймон, наш редактор, вон тоже качает головой. Честно скажу, мы все в полном шоке. 

Радиоведущая вздохнула и на несколько секунд замолчала, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Уилл как раз отдраивал стол и замер, прислушиваясь.

\- Вы, ребят, наверняка тоже, потому что если она была убийцей все это время - ну тогда я новый Капитан Америка. Вы видели Джо? Да она же метр с кепкой. Никогда голоса не повысила ни на кого. Хотя нет, вру, на Пита Сайлерса, но он конченный ублюдок, мы все это знаем, так что не считается. Да, Саймон, я помню, что материться в эфире нельзя, но вообще-то у меня серьезный повод. Да, насчет повода, я знаю, что все взбудоражены тройным убийством в Балтиморе, но если кто решится, что стаканчик в компании ему не повредит, мы все собираемся в Илизе на Род-авеню к шести, только постарайтесь не ходить одни. Бог свидетель, я сегодня напьюсь в сопли. 

Уилл услышал, как девушка нервно и устало рассмеялась.

\- Саймон, ты как всегда. Ты же знаешь, я тебя люблю? Ну ладно-ладно, намек понят. Никакой рекламы алкоголя и массовых сборищ. Честное скаутское, - пообещала она, а затем заговорщически прошептала: - Вся информация в нашей группе в фейсбуке, откуда я только что турнула нашего любимого старикана до завтра. И если он не будет такой занудой, может, я угощу его его любимым Космополитан. 

\- Мда. Я думаю, Джо одобрила бы такие проводы, правда. Она, может, и казалась занудой со своей передачей смешных исторических фактов, но всегда была рада оторваться со всеми. Какие у нас варианты? Она наглоталась пилюль? Ее похитили инопланетяне? Какого черта вообще, а? Я понимаю, если бы Китти увела ее парня или украла деньги, но ведь они жили душа в душу в общаге целую вечность! Вы вообще видели их? Не разлей вода! - ведущая снова зашептала: - Порой я думала, они счастливая пара лесби, но, походу, я просто проецировала свои страстные фантазии. Снять с Китти лицо? Как какой-нибудь Джейсон из Пятницы-13? Пф-ф. Что-то слабо верится. Да и в новости никто это не пустил - подозрительно, ребят, очень подозрительно. Мне кажется, я тут одна осталась, кого не запугали, не подкупили и не… 

\- Саймон? Эй, кто это? Какого черта?!

Передача оборвалась, заиграла дурацкая успокаивающая мелодия, какую крутят в лифтах казино, и Уилл даже не удивился. Он коснулся пальцами шрама на шее, а затем вернулся к столу - на ножках осталось несколько капель - и, сев на колени, продолжил драить.

Именно этот момент пришел ему на ум, когда год спустя он пытался понять, с чего же все началось и как же так вышло, что одним весенним утром он оказался на пороге психиатрической больницы Балтимора. 

Окна в холле располагались на высоте трех метров от пола, как в церкви, и свет рассеивался широкими полосами по стенам и полу. Эхо его шагов разносилось далеко, как и голоса трех других ожидающих, которые пришли чуть раньше. Парень в коричневой кожаной куртке с гелем в волосах что-то самозабвенно рассказывал, махая руками; кореянка стояла как на борту лодки, широко расставив ноги, а темнокожая девушка в солнцезащитных очках держалась чуть в стороне.

\- Ну привет-привет, мистер полицейский, - кивнула ему кореянка. - Беверли Катц, это Брайан Зеллер, и, - она сощурилась и неуверенно уточнила, - Реба? Я правильно запомнила?

\- Реба МакЛейн, - темнокожая девушка обернулась и протянула ему руку, но чуть в сторону, будто не была уверена, где он стоит. 

Слепая, - понял Уилл и пожал протянутую ладонь. 

\- Уилл Грэм.

Ее пальцы были сухие, а крепкое, уверенное рукопожатие длилось чуть дольше, чем следовало этикету, когда Реба, наконец, отпустила его руку и произнесла:

\- Ты уже сталкивался с ними. 

\- С кем?

\- С демонами. 

\- Это вообще правильно называть их демонами, если мы не в курсе их природы? - вмешался Брайан. - Звучит как-то ни хрена не по научному. 

\- Ой, а называть их “разумные энергетические сгустки неизвестного порядка”, конечно, куда удобнее, - передразнила его Беверли.

Казалось они могут спорить в таком русле до бесконечности. Уилл вгляделся в спокойное лицо Ребы и спросил:

\- Как ты поняла?

\- От них остается что-то вроде шепота, я его слышу, - она смущенно улыбнулась и подняла очки на волосы, открыв очень даже привлекательное лицо. Ее глаза были тепло-коричного цвета со странной голубоватой поволокой. - Он исходит от всех нас, если уж так, к слову. Думаю, поэтому нас пригласили.

На это Беверли хлопнула в ладоши, будто ее осенило.

\- Команда из копа, задротов-агентов и экстрасенса. Да мы настоящие охотники за привидениями!

\- Только эти привидения могут нас сломать пополам щелчком пальцев, - добавил Брайан, а затем неуверенно уточнил, - ну, не то чтобы у них были пальцы… щупальцы… тентакли?

\- Демоны с тентаклями, о боже, не продолжай, я хочу это развидеть! - она прыснула со смеху, и Уилл неловко улыбнулся.

\- Вы вместе работаете?

\- Ага. С нами в группе еще один, но Джим решил отсидеться за нашими спинами. Кинул своих коллег перед лицом опасности, очень непрофессионально с его стороны.

\- Спать с ним - вот что непрофессионально, - фыркнула Бев, на что Брайан не нашелся, что ответить, неожиданно покраснев.

Придумать что-нибудь остроумное ему не дали: открылась дверь, и в холл выглянула молодая женщина с волосами, убранными в хвост, в темно-синем костюме и белой блузе. 

\- О, прекрасно, вы уже здесь. Все в сборе? Пройдемте со мной. 

Ее каблуки громким уверенным речитативом раздавались по мраморному полу, пока она шла впереди, уводя их все глубже в здание. Они прошли обычные охраняемые двери с кодовым замком, через охрану, а затем остановились у стеклянных двойных дверей со странными белыми надписями по всей поверхности от пола до потолка. 

\- Это что, новое слово в живописи? - усмехнулся Брайан, проведя пальцем по стеклу. 

Женщина достала пропуск и приложила к электронному замку, из-за чего двери с легким пшиком открылись. Она покачала головой, пропуская их вперед. 

\- Это меры безопасности. Во время учебы здесь вы тоже научитесь рисовать такие же. Все, что касается глифов, пиктограмм и знаков призыва, защиты и удержания, вам будет читать Френсис. 

\- А вы?

\- О нет, - она фыркнула, - я тоже здесь на практике, как и вы. Просто провожу вам первую экскурсию, чтобы вы уж совсем бесполезно не скатались в такую даль. У всех выходной, из начальства - только доктор Чилтон, но вы его не увидите.

\- Он занят?

\- Если это можно так назвать. 

\- А имя у тебя есть?

\- Можете звать меня Старлинг. 

Они зашли в стеклянный лифт, и Уилл воочию увидел, что скрывалось в шахте: толстые и тонкие кабели спускались вдоль стен, как гигантские сосуды, крутились шестерни и механизмы, можно было рассмотреть каркас каждого этажа и как извивается плетеная металлическая лебедка, пока они спускались в подвал. 

\- Это не латынь и не арабский, - Беверли провела пальцами по надписям на стекле. - Я вообще никогда не видела такого письма. 

\- Не уверена, что это можно назвать полноценным языком, - Старлинг указала на одну из надписей, похожую на округлые звенья цепи. - Скорее графические обозначения. Вот этой частью соединяют имена и связывают духовную сущность с этим местом. 

\- Имена? - переспросил Уилл, отвлекшись от иллюзии, что на самом деле не лифт едет, а стены убегают прямо у них перед глазами.

\- Вам еще это расскажут, но вкратце: все началось года три назад, когда на и-бей появились в продаже старинные свитки и листы из книг. С виду - оккультная херня по призыву демонов, которую люди покупали подурачиться и которых затем находили мертвыми, будто их мясорубка перекрутила. Все подобные листы изъяли, сайт прикрыли, а потом какой-то умник отсканировал несколько, и все вылилось в интернет. Вот тогда началась полная катастрофа. Лингвисты разобрали, что призыв всегда один и тот же, но надо знать, к кому ты обращаешься, и вот тут и нужны имена. Кто слил их - никто не знает.

\- Простите, а с чем именно мы имеем дело? Кто-нибудь уже понял? - подала голос Реба, держась за поручень.

\- Ох если бы.

Лифт остановился, и двери открылись на полностью стеклянном подземном этаже. Прозрачным было все - пол, потолок, стены, иногда их разбавляли цветные витражи, и каждый дюйм был исписан странными символами. Уилл думал, что подвал в здании будет давить на него, но это место оказалось полно воздуха, пространства и ощущения, что они парят посреди пустоты. 

\- Так они демоны? 

Все четверо уставились на Старлинг, ожидая ответа, и ей пришлось остановиться в замешательстве. Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Никто не знает. Даже местные спецы понятия не имеют, духи это, демоны, ангелы, пришельцы, призраки или силы природы, которые обрели разум. И да, впервые никто не орет, что это происки русских, потому что те страдают от той же напасти. Единственное, что мы знаем, - некоторые из этих существ старые. Очень. 

\- Типа древние?

\- Типа дух, которого нам прислали из Японии в бамбуковой бочке, может, видел Иисуса.

\- Две тысячи лет? Как... джинн?

\- Они заключают сделки, это да, но, учитывая одержимых, - не думаю, что этим их существование ограничивается.

\- Одержимых, - повторила Реба, смотря куда-то дальше по коридору, где сквозь стены можно было видеть, как проглядываются очертания других коридоров и комнат. - Там дальше находятся камеры с людьми, да?

\- На первом подземном этаже. На втором, это еще ниже, и туда не спуститься на лифте, только по лестнице, - бестелесные. В общей сложности - около тридцати особей. Мы не знаем, где они обитают обычно между призывами, не знаем, есть ли у них иерархия или хоть какой-то порядок в обществе. Знают ли они друг друга, различают ли, могут ли связаться. Есть ли у них предводитель. И как раз для этого нас с вами и позвали.

\- Пытать их? - кровожадно спросил Брайан, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Поговорить с ними и выяснить. К сожалению, почти никто не идет на контакт, кроме Френсиса, да и он одержим лет с пяти, а потому от него мало толка. Он уверен, что всегда был человеком. 

\- Один из них работает на людей? - Беверли выпучила глаза от этой новости.

\- Давайте я вам просто покажу. Френсис еще не самое странное, что вы тут увидите.

Они зашли в огромный зал, похожий на стеклянный подземный собор: на полу были вырезаны в круг странные знаки, каждый на своей плитке; стены все в белой вязи надписей, с огромной люстры на потолке свет падал, отражался и разбивался тысячей бликов. Дальше их ждал коридор, и стоило Уиллу шагнуть внутрь, как ему стало не по себе. 

В камерах по краям, как в какой-нибудь футуристической тюрьме будущего, сидели люди в белых робах: мужчины и женщины разных возрастов, старики и молодые, даже дети. И каждый из них уставился на незваных гостей с ничего не выражающими лицами. С виду это была обычная больница, но тишина среди больных была далека от человеческой. 

\- Как они… как их кормят? И им нужен воздух, не так ли? - собственный голос показался Уиллу слишком громким в окружающей тишине.

\- Вентиляция открывается каждые два часа и наполняет камеры воздухом, затем снова закрывается. Окошки для еды тоже электронные, их активируют сторожи, когда разносят еду. Если кто-то из них не отзывается в течение пяти-десяти минут - ни вентиляция, ни окно просто не откроются, и вся камера опустится на специальных рельсах на этаж вниз. 

\- Если они умрут, то могут сбежать в виде призрака, да? - спросила Беверли, почти уткнувшись носом в стекло напротив ближайшей камеры. 

\- Еще никто отсюда не сбегал, - пожала плечами Клариса. - Правительство выделило огромные деньги, чтобы перестроить эту психушку. Вы будете, если, конечно, дадите согласие, учиться здесь следующие несколько месяцев вычислять их, ловить в обеих формах - телесной и бестелесной, а также вести дознание тех, кто уже в камерах. Некоторые не произнесли ни слова с тех пор, как попали сюда, другие болтают без умолку, но всякие глупости, притворяясь людьми. 

\- Почему они не убьют себя и не попытаются сбежать? - Уилл оглядывался по сторонам, следуя за Старлинг медленным шагом, и от всех этих застывших лиц мурашки волной пробегали у него по спине .

\- Потому что если уж сидеть в камере, то пятизвездочной, - внезапно ответил чей-то мужской, приятный голос за его спиной, и Уилл испуганно обернулся. 

На него в упор смотрел мужчина лет сорока, ухоженный, с удивительно красивыми голубыми глазами. Его брови изгибались домиком, из-за чего улыбка казалась поистине дьявольской. 

\- Человеческое тело - пятизвездочный отель? - хмыкнула Беверли рядом. 

Мужчина моргнул, переведя на нее взгляд.

\- Здесь меня кормят, я могу спать на мягкой кровати, читать книги и журналы, иногда перекинуться парой слов с посетителями, когда как внизу меня ждет лишь тьма и забвение. Разница очевидна. Кстати, не представишь меня своим новым друзьям, Клариса?

Та раздраженно закатила глаза и сложила руки на груди. 

\- Знакомьтесь, это наше последнее приобретение - доктор Абель Эддисон. Месяц назад пришел на семейный ужин и хладнокровно зарезал жену и обоих ее пожилых родителей. 

\- И собаку, - добавил доктор, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

\- И собаку.

\- Детали очень важны, дорогая. Ты же будущий охотник за нечистью, дьявол кроется в деталях. 

\- Как скажете, - она пожала плечами, намереваясь уйти.

Уилл посмотрел на них обоих, как вдруг его посетила догадка. 

\- Ты сказала, что сегодня выходной и никого нет. Но ты здесь. Без надсмотрщиков и начальства. Разве так можно?

Старлинг остановилась, ее спина стала излишне прямой, и она не спешила отвечать. Уилл перевел взгляд на доктора Эддисона. 

\- Нельзя, - подтвердил тот, его улыбка стала еще шире. - Но агент Старлинг чихать хотела на законы и воспользовалась моментом, пока наш глубокоуважаемый доктор Чилтон занят, чтобы без посторонних допросить меня и еще нескольких человек.

\- Вы не человек, - Клариса обернулась, окатив того холодным взглядом и не став отрицать свою вину.

\- Технически? Очень даже человек. У меня даже стояк по утрам есть, - посигналил Эддисон бровями, - должен сказать, захватывающе.

Бев подняла руки вверх и замахала, призывая к миру.

\- Эй-эй. Старлинг, мы тебе не враги. Что угодно лучше, чем поцеловать порог и валить домой еще час по такой погоде. Правильно говорю, ребят? - Остальные кивнули, даже Реба согласно промычала. - А ты чего не сказал, что тоже экстрасенс?

\- Я не… - Уилл замотал головой, смутившись. - Я просто коп. Подозревать всех - моя работа. 

\- Окей, но я все равно уверена, что у тебя афигительное чутье. Это твой шанс, - она махнула в сторону доктора Эддисона. - Скажи что-нибудь про него. 

Он бы отказал, не раздумывая, но Беверли не насмехалась над ним - наоборот, казалось, верит, что в каждом из них может быть что-то особенное. Дар Ребы она приняла на веру, как будто это было самое нормальное - встретить слепую, которая слышала духов. 

Эддисона с вежливой улыбкой терпеливо ждал, что он скажет. 

\- Вам очень много лет. Человек, который вас вызвал - самовлюбленный нарцисс, он был зол на жену и ее родных, он хотел чего-то впечатляющего… Наказания, кары, чтобы они почувствовали страх и раскаяние за то, что относились к нему не так, как он заслуживал. Вы дали ему все, а взамен забрали тело. Это - ваша сделка. 

Казалось, на мгновение на лице Эддисона мелькнуло что-то темное и опасное.

\- Как ты угадал возраст?

\- Вы болтливы. 

\- Это наказуемо? 

\- Остальные не говорят, потому что слишком мало пробыли на земле среди людей. А вы живете в телах людей давно и могли убить семью Абеля тихо, продолжив наслаждаться жизнью, однако позволили себя поймать. Почему?

\- О боже, - ахнула Беверли.

Глаза доктора полностью изменились, их заволокло тьмой, а лицо стало острее, а улыбка - походить на оскал. Лишь стена из надписей остановила Уилла, чтобы отшатнуться, когда Эддисон сделал шаг вперед.

\- А почему ты пахнешь смертью, мальчик? - его голос прозвучал словно отовсюду, но Уилл мог поклясться, что тот не произнес вслух ни слова. Голос звучал прямо в его голове. - Шрам на твоей шее - я знаю этот след и знаю, кто его оставил. Ты ищешь его, не так ли? Всегда должна быть паршивая овца в стаде, чтобы волки ее съели. 

\- Вы знаете, где он? - спросил Уилл, приблизившись к стеклу.

\- Такие, как мы, не оставляем адреса.

\- А имя? Имя для призыва?

Взгляд Эддисона стал мягче.

\- Сожалею. Не то чтобы у нас были анонимные встречи или тайные места для сборов. Но ты всегда можешь вызвать кого-нибудь, чтобы отследить его за… умеренную плату. Например, меня.

\- Вы заперты.

\- Так будет не всегда. Позови, если понадоблюсь, в конце концов, эти ребята сделали нам большую услугу и сами учат своих, как нас правильно вызвать. 

\- Я не знаю вашего имени.

\- _ГИДЕОН._

Демон медленно перевел взгляд на остальных, вернув себе человеческий облик, и счастливо улыбнулся. 

\- Но не буду вас задерживать, приятно было поболтать. Всего хорошего, - с этими словами он вернулся на кровать, будто это он был хозяином этого места и только что вежливо выставил их за дверь. 

Уилл молча показал наверх, предлагая вернуться, и Клариса с явным облегчением повела их обратно. Только когда двери лифта закрылись, Брайан шумно выдохнул, опершись на перила, будто до этого задерживал дыхание. 

\- Ну и что это, мать вашу, было?

\- Уилл прав, демон в докторе Эддисоне очень стар, - подала голос Реба. - От молодых особей слышно шуршание. Это прозвучит странно, но они - словно змеи в мешке, никак не могут заполнить человеческое тело и постоянно ерзают.

\- Полагаю, Эддисон не шуршит, - нахмурилась Старлинг. 

\- Гораздо тише, чем остальные.

\- Класс. Чилтон будет в восторге. - Судя по ее лицу, дела обстояли совсем наоборот. 

Беверли пожала плечами.

\- Это же новая информация, за этим нас сюда позвали. Чего ему беситься?

\- Информацию узнал не он. И вряд ли он поверит двум студентам. Если только сразу идти к Джеку, но возраст - это лишь капля в море из вопросов, ответы на которые всем нужны. 

\- Так что ты тут делаешь сегодня на самом деле? - спросил Уилл.

Старлинг снова раздраженно вздохнула, но это и неудивительно - почти все, кто с ним общался, заканчивали в плохом настроении. Разница лишь в том, что, когда он стал копом, его стали посылать “на хер” молча.

\- Провожу свое расследование. Обычно к Френсису нас водит Чилтон, и директор как заноза в заднице - умудряется выбесить всех подряд. В его присутствии с нами точно никто не заговорит. Вот я и подумала попытать счастья, пока он будет обхаживать доктора дю Морье. 

Они вышли из лифта, и даже дышать на поверхности казалось легче. 

\- Эй, я слышал про нее, - закивал Брайан, засунув руки в карманы куртки. - Она написала книгу “Как я поймала демона”, но ее не пустили в печать ФБР. Еще скандал был в каком-то университете, где она преподавала “защиту от темных сил”.

\- Именно она. Чилтон неделю ее ждал и устроил всем выходной на день приезда. А ты, - Старлинг повернулась к Уиллу, испытующе сверля его взглядом. - Что это было внизу? Ты его разозлил?

Уилл хотел было сказать правду, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Что, если это его единственный шанс найти ублюдка, который сломал жизнь ему и Эбигейл? Что он мог попросить взамен? Еще одну поездку в теле? Да пожалуйста, пусть хоть подавится, недолго он сможет бегать. 

\- Ничего интересного. Пытался выторговать себе свободу.

\- Ты ведь сталкивался с такими, как он, да? Древними? Похоже ты знаешь, как с ними разговаривать… - Старлинг увидела что-то за его спиной, и ее будто пронзило болью. - А черт. 

Раздались шаги по начищенному полу: чуть поскрипывающий звук от мужских туфлей и мягкий стук каблуков. Уилл и остальные обернулись вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в холл вошел гладко выбритый мужчина за сорок, одетый в ужасный коричневый костюм-тройку под цвет волос, уложенных волосок к волоску. Его кислая физиономия не понравилась Уиллу с первого взгляда. 

Женщина же, идущая рядом… У Уилла перехватило дыхание: ее уверенная и в то же время плавная походка, золотистые волосы, уложенные на бок крупными волнами, тонкие, острые черты лица и спокойный взгляд. Она была одета в синее платье с коротким рукавом, при каждом шаге собирающимся складками на бедрах, и Уилл, поняв, что пялится совсем не туда, куда разрешает приличное общество, уставился в пол. Так безопаснее. 

\- Доктор Чилтон.

\- Агент Старлинг, вы меня разочаровываете. Я, кажется, ясно дал понять, что в моей больнице я не потерплю самовольных визитов. А теперь я вижу, что вы еще и других студентов в это вмешиваете. Вы сами вынуждаете меня на приватный разговор с Джеком Кроуфордом о том, как он выбирает кадры на обучение.

\- Как вам будет угодно, - холодно отозвалась Клариса, явно считая ниже своего достоинства извиняться перед Чилтоном. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, вы будете не одна. На ваши имена я тоже напишу выговор, - он повернулся к Беверли, и она тут же вспыхнула.

\- Мы не знали, что находиться здесь запрещено. Ваша охрана пропустила нас.

\- Как ваше имя?

\- Агент Беверли Катц.

\- Так или иначе, агент Катц, вы узнаете суровую правду жизни. Незнание законов не освобождает от ответственности и наказания. Все свои доводы можете сказать людям, которые теперь заперты в подвале. Одно неосторожное заклинание и вуаля, - их место заняла чужеродная сущность, а им самим уготовано вечно скитаться. 

\- Фредерик, - голос доктора дю Морье был тих и вкрадчив, в нем чувствовалась снисходительная улыбка.

Уилл мог ориентироваться только на звук, потому что так и не решился взглянуть на женщину еще раз, боясь выставить себя идиотом. Краем глаза ему показалось, что она с любопытством рассматривает каждого из них, и несколько секунд задержала взгляд на нем.

\- Здесь им не детсад, нянчиться с ними никто не будет. Демоны внизу сожрут их на завтрак и даже не поперхнутся, а виноват будет кто? Конечно, я, - возмущенно продолжил Чилтон, но под влиянием молчаливого осуждения дю Морье смягчился.

\- Я думаю, что это прекрасный шанс поговорить с ними и объяснить всю важность миссии, которая на них возложена. А также рассказать об опасностях, подстерегающих их в будущем.

\- У меня нет на это времени!

\- Я вполне свободна до обеда, - тихо ответила дю Морье. - С удовольствием уделю немного времени будущим ловцам, а потом мы могли бы поужинать, как вы и предлагали, Фредерик, я с радостью выслушала бы ваши идеи. Уверена, ФБР их просто недооценили.

Уилл точно мог узнать манипуляцию, когда слышал ее собственными ушами, а потому против воли поднял глаза на доктора дю Морье, забыв на секунду свои опасения. Она держалась превосходно: чуть мечтательный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, легкое прикосновение к плечу Чилтона, дистанция, которую она сократила и взгляд прямо в глаза, чтобы ему было сложнее отказать.

Он и не смог, проблеяв сначала что-то невразумительное, но вовремя спохватившись:

\- Можете воспользоваться моим кабинетом, я зайду за вами в три.

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - она самодовольно улыбнулась и отпустила его плечо.

Видимо поняв, что лучше срочно ретироваться, Чилтон скрылся в другом крыле здания, провожаемый фырканьем Беверли и открытой усмешкой со стороны Брайана.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула доктору Старлинг. 

\- Не за что. Я действительно хотела увидеть первых студентов, набранных Джеком среди гражданских. Очень удачно, что мы столкнулись. Я надеюсь, вы не против уделить мне немного времени? Я не настаиваю, если вас ждут более важные дела. Прошу? - Она указала рукой на коридор, откуда они с Чилтоном пришли до этого, и никто не сказал и слова против.

До того, как отвернуться, доктор перехватила взгляд Уилла и улыбнулась, отчего тот мгновенно вспыхнул. Уилл сделал вид, что его резко заинтересовали пол и стены. Господи, он ведет себя, как школьник, которому впервые понравилась девочка - это просто смешно. Что она подумает?

Дю Морье никак не показала, что заметила его смущенный румянец, и молча провела их до кабинета, первой пригласив в кабинет Старлинг. Уилл с остальными расположился в пустующей приемной на таком низком диване, что его ноги торчали, будто он сидел на детском стульчике.

Они просидели в ожидании минут пятнадцать, следующим зашли Брайан вместе с Беверли, видимо, потому что были напарниками, и Уилл остался с Ребой наедине. До этого тишину заполняла чужая пустая болтовня и переругивания, так что, выждав несколько секунд, Уилл посчитал, что нужно спросить Ребу хоть о чем-то.

\- Извини за любопытство, но кем ты работаешь?

Она вздохнула, глядя перед собой. 

\- Всем интересно, как выживает слепая в мире зрячих. Тем более без трости. 

\- Если не хочешь, не отвечай. Я понимаю.

\- Да здесь нет никакой тайны. Я потеряла зрение восемь лет назад в аварии, и мой парень заключил сделку ради меня. Зрение в обмен на его жизнь. Конечно, его обманули, но мне грех жаловаться, вместо этого мне дали удивительный слух. Не слишком много, но мне хватает, и так я определяю, куда идти. К тому же я прожила с одержимым почти месяц, так что мой опыт можно назвать уникальным. 

\- Он не пытался тебя убить?

\- Думаю, ему нравилось, что я завишу от него полностью, и в какой-то мере привязался ко мне. Я работала на телеканале, в проявке чувствительных фотопленок. Однажды к нам пришел один из специалистов по демонам, ему было интересно, отличаются ли изображения людей и одержимых. Тогда я и сдала его.

Уилл несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

\- Ты знала, что это не твой парень?

\- Конечно, с самого начала. Я же слышала его. 

\- И почему только месяц спустя?

\- Он меня не жалел, - пожала Реба плечами. - Я ненавижу жалость, будто я какая-то ущербная и ничего не понимаю. Он не пытался сделать за меня все по дому, порой он даже садился и наблюдал, как я готовлю или прибираюсь. Он говорил, что у меня сильный дух, и за это он меня уважает.

\- И в постели? Хотя забудь, что я спросил, это не мое дело.

Лучше бы он продолжал молча пялиться в пол. К его облегчению, Реба мелодично рассмеялась.

\- Он же был в теле человека, ничего сверхъестественного там не происходило. Хотя любопытство у него было как у ребенка. Очень любил все трогать, чувствовать фактуру, рельеф, каково все на ощупь. Для него секс был как откровение мира ощущений. Учитывая, что я тоже воспринимаю все вокруг через пальцы и слух, мы были в одной лодке. 

Их разговор прервали довольно быстро, не прошло и пары минут. Из кабинета вышли Беверли и Брайан, и показали на Ребу, что она следующая. Уилл с удивлением понял, что останется последним, и странное предвкушение замерло в груди и животе, будто что-то внутри потянуло за невидимую нить.

\- Увидимся завтра, - махнула на прощание Катц, и Уилл остался один. 

Так было даже лучше, он привык находиться в одиночестве. Ожидание его не тяготило. Он проверил сообщения от Эби: несколько с университетских пар, где она жаловалась на нудные лекции, и еще парочка с идеями на сегодняшний ужин. Уилл предложил заказать тайскую еду, слава богу, с тех пор, как его перевели на жалованье патрульного, он мог себе позволить лишние траты. 

Ребу тоже не стали долго держать, однако, стоило ей выйти из кабинета, за ней пришел один из охранников в белом комбинезоне. 

\- Проводите ее до Френсиса, будьте добры? - попросила доктор дю Морье. - Когда она закончит, пропустите к выходу. 

\- Как скажете, мэм. 

\- Спасибо.

Охранник увел Ребу в сторону камер, и доктор дю Морье открыла двери кабинета Чилтона шире, приглашая Уилла. 

\- Пожалуйста, проходите. Извините, что заставила вас ждать.

Смотря куда-то на уровень ее коленей, Уилл протиснулся внутрь, покачав головой.

\- Все в порядке, я не спешу.

\- Вот и отлично, потому что вы, молодой человек, вызываете во мне особый интерес. - На этих словах он чуть не запнулся о край ковра, почувствовав, как шея загорелась, будто ее ошпарили. - Присаживайтесь.

Когда он устроился через стол от доктора дю Морье, смотреть в пол стало затруднительно, потому он изучил стол, книжные полки, окно и даже брюки от собственной формы под нервно сжатыми пальцами. 

\- Интерес? - смог наконец пробормотать он.

\- Ох, а я уж думала вы немой, - улыбка слышалась в ее голосе, но Уилл не решился проверить. - Должна признать, я узнала вас с первого взгляда. Два года назад вы пережили ужасное происшествие, вы и еще одна девушка, я бы хотела узнать, как сложилось, что вы стали полицейским. Если вы, конечно, не против поговорить со мной. 

Уилл чертыхнулся про себя, его смущение медленно превратилось в отравляющий стыд, из-за чего он захотел провалиться сквозь стул прямо к одержимым. Он молчал, доктор дю Морье терпеливо ждала, а часы на каминной полке отсчитывали секунды. 

\- Месть - довольно скользкий путь. Мы ступаем на него с горячей головой и холодным сердцем, хотя все должно быть наоборот. 

Уилл поднял на доктора глаза. Сложив руки на столе в замок, она смотрела на него с сочувствием и безграничным спокойствием, будто ничто в мире не могло ее задеть или удивить. 

\- Как вы..?

\- Догадалась? Любой, кто пережил бы то, что пережили вы, как минимум захотел бы разобраться и наказать виновного, - дю Морье мягко улыбнулась ему, видимо, пытаясь приободрить, и, прежде чем Уилл снова опустил взгляд, спросила: - Это он оставил вам шрам?

Уилл сглотнул и прикрыл ворот рубашки рукой.

\- Не волнуйтесь, его еле видно, однако зачастую вы сами касаетесь его пальцами, полагаю, даже не осознавая этого. Он вас успокаивает?

\- Вы психиатр? - холоднее, чем собирался, спросил Уилл, сощурившись. Злость всегда ему помогала. Злость и гнев были лучше, чем вечные страх и стыд, которые он испытывал за себя.

\- Да, - ее улыбка стала шире, а в ледяных голубых глазах зажглись искры веселья. 

\- Мог бы и догадаться.

\- У вас проблемы с психиатрами?

\- Любой, кто пережил то, что пережил я, как минимум нуждался бы в помощи хоть одного. Разве не так? - скопировал ее манеру речи Уилл. 

Она заметила. Конечно, она заметила, это ведь ее работа. Дю Морье открыла было рот, но прикусила губу, осторожнее раздумывая над следующей фразой. Казалось, ее только повеселило то, что от смущающегося полицейского он так быстро перескочил на откровенные поддразнивания. Она наклонилась ближе, облокотившись на стол. 

\- Как насчет сделки? Я расскажу все, что знаю о сущности, которая оставила вам шрам, а вы ответите на несколько вопросов, - она чуть склонила голову набок, как любопытная сова. 

\- А вы знаете? - он откинулся на спинку кресла, позволив сомнению отразиться на лице.

\- На его счету более десяти убийств. Его почерк всегда один и тот же. Насколько мне известно, вы и та девушка - единственные выжившие на его пути. Меня вызвали два месяца назад в Миннесоту, где нашли еще три семьи, которые он вырезал подобным образом, и с тех пор тишина. 

\- Залег на дно?

\- Или подбирается к следующей жертве, украв для себя новое тело. Но вы же не это хотите знать, да, Уилл? Вы хотите знать, как его вызвать и уничтожить. 

От удивления он даже не обратил внимания, что доктор дю Морье назвала его по имени. 

\- Дух можно уничтожить? 

\- Можно. Так почему полицейский?

Уилл хотел скормить ей очередную байку про детскую мечту, но в последний момент передумал. Ей не нужна была идеалистическая мечта подростка, которая изменилась за прошедшие годы раз двадцать от агента ФБР до юриста, и если она поймет, что он соврал, Уилл может никогда не узнать то, что ему нужно. 

\- После смерти отец ничего мне не оставил, кроме арендованного дома. Эби боялась жить одна, так что мы договорились снимать вместе, хотя я подозреваю, что отчасти она просто не хотела, чтобы я однажды просто исчез. Она предлагала мне денег на колледж или университет, но я отказался. У полицейских оклад - тридцать тысяч в год, и, если я дослужусь до сержанта, - шестьдесят и хорошая пенсия. Выбор был очевиден. Либо так, либо в армию. 

\- Эби - это та девушка?

\- Да.

\- Вы встречаетесь?

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Уилл, понимая, как все выглядит со стороны.

\- А ты хотел бы?

\- Что?

\- Встречаться с ней.

Такого вопроса ему никто никогда не задавал.

\- Нет. Я вообще не… - он вздохнул, смущенно потерев лоб. - Отношения это не мое.

\- Ты хочешь провести жизнь в одиночестве и посвятить себя мести демону, который убил твоего отца и ее семью?

Дю Морье склонила голову в другую сторону, будто смена ракурса могла помочь ей понять загадку перед собой. Уилл пожал плечами.

\- Ну, таков примерный план.

\- Предположим, ты поймаешь этого духа в следующий месяц, что ты будешь делать?

\- Ждать, пока не умру? - пошутил Уилл, но дю Морье не улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ждать в среднем шестьдесят-семьдесят лет, - напомнила она. - Это долгий срок.

\- На самом деле нет, - вырвалось у Уилла прежде, чем он успел подумать. - Вы же видели последствия так называемых сделок с этими… демонами. Давайте просто остановимся на том, что я заключил не самую выгодную, и жить мне осталось гораздо меньше. 

\- Насколько меньше? 

\- Как можно уничтожить его?

\- Духа может убить только более сильный дух, - даже не запнувшись, ответила доктор. 

\- Это что, какая-то битва в эфире? Мортал Комбат в четвертом измерении?

\- Я не знаю, что такое Мортал Комбат, но вполне возможно разорвать связь духа с этим миром, а затем стереть все воспоминания, которые делают его тем, кто он есть, оставив, так сказать, просто силу природы. Безымянный ветер. 

\- То есть мне понадобится еще одна сделка?

Доктор дю Морье смотрела на него, практически не мигая. Ее голубые глаза напомнили ему доктора Эддисона в подвале, за ними чувствовалось нечто большее, и Уилл просто не мог отвести от нее взгляда.

\- Возможно и нет. Сколько вам осталось, Уилл?

\- День-два. Может, месяц. Может, год, но это уж если совсем повезет со сроками, - Уилл постарался звучать, будто ему все равно, хотя на самом деле по ночам он порой не мог спать от отчаянной злобы на весь мир. 

Он несколько секунд молчал, а затем внезапно даже для себя произнес:

\- Когда я… когда я пришел в тот вечер домой, она умирала у меня на глазах. Остальных было уже не спасти, поэтому я вызвал первого, кого смог. Я даже не помню, что сделал. Мне было плевать на условия, и я отдал Эби половину своей жизни, точнее… оставшуюся половину, после того, как демон забрал другую. 

\- И поэтому “отношения это не твое”, - повторила за ним доктор, откинувшись на спинку гигантского кресла Чилтона. 

Не в силах больше сидеть на месте, Уилл поднялся со стула, пока нервная энергия била из него ключом. Он никому не говорил про то, что произошло. Даже Эби не знала, какова была цена ее спасения. Подозревала, но не знала точно, а потому будто пыталась выплатить долг, предлагая деньги, изображая из себя заботливую сестру. Он думал, что она даже согласилась бы спать с ним, если бы он проявил на то желание. Но Уилл решил, что только один будет нести этот крест каждодневного знания о своей скорой смерти. Да, Эбигейл умрет вместе с ним, но эта жизнь хотя бы будет без страха.

Он встал у окна, рассматривая парадную лестницу здания и как покачивались деревья на ветру, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение на спине в районе лопаток. Легкий, обманчиво знакомый аромат духов окружил его. Уилл обернулся и, воспользовавшись тем, что дю Морье оказалась так близко, окинул взглядом с ног до головы. Ей было лет тридцать пять: изящные, тонкие лодыжки, платье, облегающее крепкие бедра, пояс на талии из коричневой кожи в цвет туфлям, грудь неполного второго размера и шея. Боже, эта длинная, приоткрытая с одной стороны от волос линия высокой жилы и мягкой кожи до аккуратной ушной раковины, к которой он немедленно захотел припасть губами. 

Уилл сглотнул и упрямо уставился в пол, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, чтобы не смахнуть ее теплую ладонь с плеча, хотя у него аж зудело отойти от нее подальше. Или ближе, это как посмотреть. 

\- Что вам нужно? - он привычно спрятался за недоверием и агрессией. Пусть он не нравился людям, но он хотя бы знал, как иметь дело их неприязнью. С доктором дю Морье он не знал, что и думать. - Вы видите меня впервые, но зачем-то делаете вид, что вас волнует моя судьба. Зачем?

\- Уилл, это вы видите меня впервые, - загадочно отозвалась она. - Мы действительно мало знакомы, но мысль, что вы скоро умрете, невыносимо меня огорчает. - И будто удивляясь тому, что сказанное - правда, она растерянно моргнула. - Я нахожу вас весьма интересным, Уилл, однако время работает против нас. Вам пора идти.

Едва не коснувшись шрама на его шее, она провела ладонями по форме Уилла на груди, расправляя складки на карманах, и сделала шаг назад. 

\- Приятно было увидеться, Уилл. Надеюсь, не в последний раз. 

Ее манера говорить показалась ему странной знакомой, но он знал, когда ему указывали на дверь, и, кивнув, поспешил на выход. Внезапно он замер вполоборота. 

\- Я ведь не называл вам своего имени.

Доктор дю Морье улыбнулась, приподняв брови и напомнив ему шулера, которого поймали с поличным за карточным столом. Она подмигнула ему:

\- Называли. Просто не сегодня.

Не найдя, что возразить, Уилл вышел из больницы, растерянно пытаясь вспомнить, где они с дю Морье могли пересечься ранее. Это могло объяснить ужасное дежа вю, которое преследовало его весь его разговор, будто он знал ее, но просто не мог вспомнить. 

Демон, забравший часть его жизни, не мог же забрать и память? Ведь так?

Из-за того, что большую часть детства у него не было телевизора, Уилл так и не стал большим любителем “клацать каналы”. Потому, когда его вызвали на допрос высшие чины ФБР прямо с вечерней смены, он просидел как идиот перед комиссией, так и не поняв до конца, что произошло. 

Никто из мужчин и женщин в костюмах с озабоченными лицами так и не объяснили, в чем дело, предпочитая держать его в неведении до конца расследования. Внезапно Уилл стал одним из подозреваемых. Но в чем?

Несколько зацепок в вопросах он все-таки нашел: первое и самое главное - вчера ночью в Балтиморской психиатрической больнице отключился свет. Копы обычно называли это “блекаут”, и даже в обычной тюрьме без света и камер начинались беспорядки, что уж говорить про тюрьму для духов.

Запасные генераторы не включились, и все замки на первом этаже, где находились одержимые, просто перестали работать. Очевидно, диверсия, а кроме парочки студентов, Чилтона, дю Морье и охранников в здании не было лишних, так что список у ФБР был довольно коротким. Его держали под наблюдением отдельно ото всех несколько часов, затем провели на нем какие-то странные тесты, рисуя на его коже знаки, а затем отпустили без объяснений.

Проходя по коридору с камерами дознаний, в одной из них он увидел Ребу, покорно сидящую на стуле. Это уже было через край, он подошел к женщине из ФБР, которая допрашивала его утром.

\- Вы серьезно? Подозреваете, что слепая устроила диверсию в высокотехнологичной установке? 

\- Хотите сделать признание в чем-то, офицер Грэм? - холодно взглянула на него агент Прунелл. 

\- Вы так и не нашли, кто это сделал, и беситесь. А ее держите, потому что других версий вы так и не придумали.

\- Мы знаем, что она ни при чем.

\- О, - Уилл снова проверил Ребу. Она ведь даже не могла рассмотреть допросную, в которой находилась. - Тогда зачем она вам?

\- Знаете, где мы ее нашли? В камере Френсиса Долархайда, одного из одержимых. Он единственный, кто не сбежал. Некоторые убили себя прямо в коридоре карандашами со стола смотрителя, только чтобы выбраться, а он нет. Он защищал ее все время, пока не включили свет обратно. 

\- Вы думаете она одна из них?

\- Не говорите глупостей, мы проверили это в первую очередь. Однако я и агент Кроуфорд не знаем, чем она заинтересовала Френсиса, а потому придержим ее под наблюдением. В любом случае, здесь, под защитой рун она в большей безопасности, чем дома. Хотите составить ей компанию?

Уилл покачал головой, и вышел из здания департамента полиции, чувствуя себя так, будто его выжали досуха. Он просидел за рулем с ключом в зажигании, но с выключенным двигателем около получаса. Затем вернулся в участок, пробил адрес доктора дю Морье в базе автомобильных штрафов и, не до конца уверенный, зачем, поехал на юг Вашингтона. 

Ее дом располагался на побережье реки Потомак, в пригороде, в уединенном местечке среди раскидистых деревьев и густых кустов роз, которые почему-то не цвели. Дом будто вырезали в гигантском дереве - куски коры прикрывали окна, и было непонятно, где здесь вход. 

Сработал датчик движения, и над крыльцом зажегся свет. Уилл поднялся по ступеням и, потратив несколько секунд на последние сомнения, позвонил. Никто ему не ответил. Он дернул ручку, и та поддалась. 

Прекрасно. Он и раньше слабо представлял, что скажет доктору дю Морье, если она вообще станет с ним разговаривать, а теперь его ждала участь быть пойманным в чужом доме, куда он зашел без приглашения. 

Он мог ошибаться, в конце концов, судя по тому, что он слышал - дю Морье допросили одной из первых еще утром. Он попадет в ужасно неловкую ситуацию и, возможно, даже получит запретительный приказ за преследование. Если ошибся. 

А если нет, она вполне могла убить его, обрушив крышу прямо на голову. Вот сейчас например, пока он пробирался по темному коридору, и под ногами даже ни одна половица не скрипнула.

Он пришел без оружия, но и оно бы ему не помогло. 

Среди красивой, стильной мебели, в холодном вечернем свете он не нашел ни одного признака жизни. Ни брошенного пледа, одежды, забытого стакана на столе - сухая стерильность заброшенного дома. Уилл остановился в гостиной, откуда открывался вид на лес и реку вдалеке, раздумывая, что, что бы он ни собирался найти здесь, - он этого не найдет, и задерживаться не имеет смысла. 

В кои-то веки он дал сам себе дельный совет. Не стоило привлекать ненужное внимание соседей, и он уже собирался вернуться к машине, как заметил кое-что краем глаза. 

На секунду его сердце пропустило удар, и он был готов плюнуть на все и побежать к выходу, но страх сковал его способность здраво мыслить. По-другому и не объяснить, почему, все еще находясь в полумраке, он приблизился к кухонному столу. 

На столешнице возвышалось огромное блюдо, накрытое стеклянным колпаком, и он только догадывался, что это съедобно, раз над закрытой супницей собрались капельки конденсата, а овощи и цветы выглядели свежими, словно искусственные. Записка, сложенная пополам, опиралась домиком об угол подноса. 

Уилл раскрыл ее, не думая.

“Не чудесное ли провидение судьбы столкнуло нас снова, Уилл? Я знал, что Вы рано или поздно вспомните обо мне, хотя прошло довольно много времени. 

Я завершил свои дела в Балтиморе и покидаю его с чувством выполненного долга. Жаль, что не смог задержаться дольше, однако я не смог покинуть Вас, не попрощавшись должным образом. Я осмелился оставить для своего старого друга прощальный подарок.

Я обещал Вам, Уилл, что Вы останетесь в Балтиморе. Почему бы не трактовать нашу сделку более широко, раз уж мы оба останемся в выигрыше?

Перед вам суп - редкий китайский деликатес, с которым связана давняя легенда. В 13 веке армия Чингисхана напала на Китай, и император династии Цзинь терпел одно поражение за другим, пока его не загнали вместе с армией на скалистый остров. В отчаянии император прыгнул со скалы, а его воины долгое время храбро выживали, питаясь гнездами чижей, гнездящихся на тех скалах. 

У Вас храброе сердце, Уилл. Вы выживете во чтобы то ни стало, я в Вас верю. 

В этом блюде нет ничего магического, да и птичьи гнезда есть не обязательно. Однако один ингредиент в этом блюде поможет Вам выторговать достаточно времени, чтобы, наконец, сразиться с Вашим демоном лицом к лицу. 

Человеческое мясо.

Желаю всего наилучшего в Вашей борьбе,  
всегда Ваш  
Ганнибал

П.С. Вы так мило смущались, говоря о своей личной жизни. Мне интересно, было ли тому виной тело доктора дю Морье или я сам? Думаю, мы еще это узнаем. Чао.”


End file.
